


dream it, do it

by manny pardo (dismalisland)



Category: Hotline Miami, hotline miami 2
Genre: M/M, its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismalisland/pseuds/manny%20pardo
Summary: it gets gay dw





	

"Take as much time as you need to look at the scene, detective. It's not like I have a life or anything." 

Manny looked away from the mutilated body and moved his gaze over to Johnson. "No need to be an asshole, Johnson. I'm done here, anyway." Manny took the cigarette he had in his mouth out and flicked the small butt onto the concrete ground. He stuck his hand into his pocket and dug for his keys, which happened to fall below all the receipts, his wallet and his badge. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and flung them into the air, caught them, then shoved them right back into his pocket. Johnson looked at him. Manny looked back, shrugged, and headed for his car. 

Leaving Johnson behind, Manny made it to his car. He swiftly took the key ring out of his coat pocket again, and started flipping though all of the keys. Once he found the keys to his vehicle, Manny quickly unlocked his car. He slipped into the car and immediately turned on the air conditioning. He sighed, leaned back and rubbed his face.

A sudden pounding on the window surprised the detective, almost making him jump. Manny looked toward the window and saw Johnson. Manny simply flipped him off and looked away. Johnson rolled his eyes, knocked on the window again and made a signal to roll down the window once he had Manny's attention. Manny groaned in annoyance, but decided to comply with his friend's request. 

"Hey, man. I just wanted to tell you to have a good night. Don't flip me off..." Johnson mumbled. He rested his forearm on the window sill of the car, earning him a glare from Manny. "Well..Thank you, Johnson. I hope you have a good night, too." Manny pushed his arm off and began to roll the window up again. Johnson stopped him once again. "Hey! Hey! Man, wait! I got a question! Manny glared at him but rolled down the window again. "What the fuck do you want, Johnson? Let me go home." Johnson gave a quick apology but didn't even make a move to leave. "I was just going to ask if you know where Evan is or what he's been up to. I called him like...4 times and he didn't pick up! He always picks up, man..." Johnson, though he had never shown a real liking to Evan, looked truly concerned. Manny didn't feel or look concerned by any means. He knew for a fact that Evan was perfectly fine. "I don't know where he is but I'm sure he's fine. Now, go away. Have a good night, Johnson. Don't call me." Johnson sighed, moved his arm from the window sill and watched Manny roll up the window. As soon as Manny had finished with that, he drove off. Mid-drive, he picked up his Marlboro cigarettes, opening the brand new box. After taking in the smell of the cigarettes, he took out a fresh one, flicked on his lighter and lit it. He rolled down the window and sighed in comfort, cigarette between his lips. 

 

As soon as he got back to his oddly tidy apartment, Manny placed his paperwork, folders, pistol and jacket near the door, closing and locking it behind him. Silently, he walked his way to his bed room. If Evan was still there and was still asleep, Manny didn't want to wake him up. If anything, Evan deserved some rest. As he walked into the room, he noticed that the small T.V. was turned to a bad romantic movie that Evan had a fondness for. 

Typical Evan.

Yet, Evan wasn't in bed. He wasn't anywhere in the room, in fact. Manny became alarmed. Where could he be? Did he leave? He never leaves without telling him. Manny flicked around to go look else where for him when he caught Evan standing right at the door way. 

Manny jumped a little bit, surprised at Evan's sudden show. Evan laughed a little. He held a glass of water with some ice cubes floating at the top of it. Evan placed his drink on the dresser and shuffled over to manny, reaching his arms out for a hug. Manny, of course, complied. He walked over to Evan and had to bend down to hug his lover. Evan was a little on the short side while Manny was 6'1". They had a huge height difference, but that didn't halt the amount of hugs they gave one another. 

Evan smiled and rested his head on Manny's chest. Manny sighed happily, giving Evan a kiss on the head. "I missed you, Evan. I'm so sorry I'm late. Johnson held me there later than usual. He asked me questions about you." 

Evan shrugged "That's okay, Manny! I'm just glad you're here now. What'd he ask about me?" Evan let go of Manny and walked past him, flopping onto the bed. He sat cross legged and looked at his lover who had turned around to face him after he fell onto the bed. 

"He asked where you were." Manny answered, his hands in his pockets while he dug for a cigarette. Evan made a noise that showed surprise, though not much of it. "Why'd he ask, anyway? I thought he didn't like me that much." Manny shrugged. He honestly had no clue. "I don't know, Ev. He looked legitimately concerned." Manny strode over to Evan and sat next to him, having no look finding more cigarettes. Manny wrapped an arm around Evan, planting a gentle kiss on his head. Evan cuddled up to him happily.

After a minute of silence, Manny broke it. "Has Sharon called yet?" He asked. Evan could sense the sheer lack of concern in his voice. Manny didn't like Sharon and was only ever associated with her because of Evan. He thought of her as a bottomfeeding demon who only used Evan for his money and left him when he didn't have much of it. Evan was knocked out of thought when Manny's arm tightened around him.

It was as if he could read his mind. 

"No, not yet..." Evan finally answered. Manny added an assured "Mmh." and was silent for another minute after that.

"I don't like Sharon." Manny said.

"I know, Manny."

"She doesn't deserve you." He added. 

"..." Evan kept quiet. Manny didn't say anything else. The mood had changed from happy to content then to depressing in mere minutes. Evan leaned over a little more and rested his head on Manny's chest. Manny moved a hand up to Evan's head and he gently ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry for bringing up Sharon, Evan."

"Please don't feel guilty, Manny. It's okay. I promise."

"I love you, Evan. I'll always be right here for you, you know. No matter what." 

Evan smiled and closed his eyes, nuzzling closer to his chest. "I know, Manny. I know. I love you."

Manny sighed and relaxed, petting Evan's head.

What a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> ahssjhboajisbjkl


End file.
